


Days Of Plenty

by Storyflight



Series: BSD Rarepair Week 2019 [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, BSD Rarepair Week, BSD Rarepair Week 2019, Battle, Cats fighting, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, I cannot write, Light Angst, Original Clans (Warriors), There is a happy ending unlike my last Hawmitch fic, hawmitch - Freeform, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: You can't let this defeat youI won't let this defeat youYou must fight to keep her thereWithin you-Days Of Plenty; Little Women Musical--Day 4: Slipping Through My Fingers // Second Chances





	Days Of Plenty

**Author's Note:**

> “There are all types of love in this world but never the same love twice.“  
> – F. Scott Fitzgerald
> 
> \--
> 
> I love this Crossover/AU so much. I worked on it for like...two years now? Finally uploading fics about it.  
> Oh also, I have one more BSD/Warrior cats crossover planned for (belated) BSD Rarepair week :)
> 
> Also oops for more HawMitch angst with the Little Women Musical!!

_“IT’S AN AMBUSH!”_

_"GUILD! ATTACK!"_

 

Several cats spilt into The Guild’s camp, slashing at any cat they see with no mercy. It happened all in a blur, no warning whatsoever, and The Guild was a disadvantage.

 

John Leaped into battle and clawed at the intruder. Lovecraft, known for staying in camp and always sleeping, left a cat fleeing already.

Nathaniel could barely rise up from his resting spot until being pinned down by another cat. Their scent was horrid and tasted sour in his mouth. No doubt these were the Rats, the vicious group that desires to break down the clans. They almost took down the agency when they kept one of their clanmates hostage. The Rats were strong enough to take down Port Mafia’s leader, Mori, and killed him until all of his lives were gone. No one has been able to defeat them, every plan the clans come up with ends up failing. The Rats return each time with the same mission; destroying the Armed Detective Agency, Port Mafia, Order Of The Clock Tower, and his clan, The Guild.

 

The cat who pinned him down was a mangy grey she-cat, yellow eyes wide as she sank her claws into Nathaniel’s neck.

 

She wanted to _kill_ him.

 

He screeched in pain and pushed up his back legs on her belly. She lost her balance and ended up tumbling off him, allowing the black and white tom to rise back up on his paws and slash at her muzzle.

 

“Starclan be rid of you, scoundrel!” He snarled. The scent of blood flooded his nostrils and made him feel rather nauseous. It was everywhere, both from the Rats and his clanmates.

 

_Please Starclan, give me the strength to pull through._

 

Thankfully, the she-cat was weak and scurried away in repeat. A small sense of pride fluttered in his chest and he returned into the heart of the battle.

Nathaniel noticed Lucy and Mark fighting side by side, striking any opponents and watching each other's back. Despite Herman being rather old, it did not stop him from biting at the enemy’s forepaw.

“Herman!”

 

“I have this handled!” The elder tossed the cat aside with ease. “Watch over your mate!”

 

_Margaret!_

 

He caught sight of the cream and brown she-cat taking a nasty blow from one of the Rats. The Rat lunged at her immediately.

 

“NO!”

 

Nathaniel’s neck fur rose, ready to strike before a flash of cream and white appeared beside him. It was Louisa, colliding with the rat and slashing at his muzzle.

 

 _Starclan, she's ruthless!_ Louisa was never one to start fights and avoids them at all cost. However, when it came to moments like this, she’s a completely different cat.

 

The Rat wriggled free from her and fled. Margaret had a thankful look in her gaze.

 

“Are you two okay?” The black and white Tom asked.

 

“Just winded, but I’ll be okay”

“You’re not supposed to be fighting, Margaret!” Louisa hissed.

 

Nathaniel’s tail rose in alarm.

 

“Louisa! Not now! This’ll be handled later! I have to protect my clan!”

“But—“

“ _I must!_ ”

 

Louisa didn’t respond again and darted back into battle.

 

“What was she—“

“Doesn’t matter” his mate cut him off, “We have to stop them”

 

Margaret left one nuzzle on his cheek and hurried behind Louisa.

Nathaniel didn't have enough time to soak in the sweet scent of his mate and heard a cat running towards him. He ducked down, watching the cat roll on the ground and hiss at Nathaniel.

This enemy was a large russet Tom with unusually long claws and shredded ears.

 

_Starclan, I’m faced with the worst enemy, but I must! Even if I die here, I did it for my clan!_

 

He pounced, claws unsheathe and ready to strike. The Tom was faster and struck straight at his belly, slamming him down on the ground and claws digging in his fur.

 

Those filthy claws sank into his chest. Nathaniel screeched and struggled to leave his grip.

 

“S-Starclan...please…”

“This Starclan won’t help you!” He snarled and began to claw deeper into his chest. He felt the claws sliding down closer to his belly with his fur growing damp with blood.

 

His vision blurred from the loss of blood. It kept going until the weight was lifted. His clanmate must’ve knocked the Rat down.

 

“Nathaniel! Nathaniel!” Someone called. It sounded too distant to detect who it was.

 

“Can’t...can’t breathe”

“Nathaniel! Don’t worry! I-I got you!”

The cat shoved themselves under him and lifted the Tom up from the ground.

 

That’s when everything went black.

 

——

 

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Yes, he’s just...really weak”

“Are you sure? I cannot lose him…”

 

His ears began to ring with the muttering of other cats around him. There was no yowling or screeching, the camp was free from the Rats and currently recovering.

 

“Everyone in here will live, mark my words. Zelda left to get more herbs for me, everyone will be under watch and taken care to the fullest”

 

The Tom was in the medicine cat den. His nose flooded with the scent of blood and medicine around him. Who else was here? How bad were their injuries?

 

“But...Lucy looks like she’s going to die”

“She won’t. Lucy is young and strong, her wounds will heal quickly”

 

Nathaniel blinked. He saw a blur of red in front of him, Lucy’s pelt. She had a large gash on her belly and laid limp in the nest.

 

_Were they wrong? Is she with Starclan now?_

 

He blinked again. His vision cleared up and caught sight of her flank barely rising and falling. Relief prickled in his fur.

 

“Wait...he’s awake!”

“Nathaniel Hawthorne, you’re awake…how is the pain?” Poe headed over to his nest.

 

“Still present” he muttered, “What happened?”

 

“You took a nasty blow, that’s what!!” A hiss from behind him answered. He jumped up a bit from his nest, then growled at the pain.

 

“Margaret, there’s no need to get hostile, he’s recovering”

“He almost died!” Her short tail flicked harshly.

“So did you! And Starclan forbid if you—“ Poe shook his head, “You shouldn’t have fought”

 

“It’s my clan, I will fight for it” Margaret clawed on the moss beneath her paws, “Even if I have to risk myself...and others”

 

“...Can someone explain to me what’s going on?!” Nathaniel’s tail tip twitched with irritation. Margaret faces an argument with the deputy during the battle, now with the medicine after it. Why is she getting so defensive?

She’s always defensive, but this is a bad time.

 

“Talk to him...I have to check on Lucy”

His mate’s clear blue eyes hinted a trace of nervousness.

“Fine...I’ll tell him everything”

 

_Everything?_

Nathaniel hated feeling distant with whatever situation was going on. He watched his mate lay down next to him and carefully lick his shredded ear in comfort.

 

“What happened during the battle?”

“They won. After they saw how defeated we were, they scurried off like the Rats they are. Many were left severely injured, dens are destroyed, Francis lost a life, and…” her eyes darkened.

 

“What?”

“...Franklin Pierce’s wounds were way too deep and he...he died”

 

The pain in his chest increased.

He stared at her in disbelief. Franklin?! His closest clanmate? Is dead? _He’s with Starclan now, but he was so young._

 

“Who...Who else?”

“Just him. Love, I’m so sorry...he was a brave warrior and a good friend of yours” she pressed her muzzle on his shoulder, “But he is with Starclan now, watching over us in the stars”

 

_I cannot believe this, he’s gone._

 

“He managed to take you back inside Poe’s den. Once he did, a cat tried to invade and he fought with his life. He didn’t make it...saved you and everyone else inside”

 

Franklin was the last bit of family he had. His parents passed, mentor, and now his friend. His tail curled under him, ears falling flat and eyes closing.

 

_I didn’t even say thanks for everything he has done for me._

 

“I know you’re really upset about this, but it’s not all bad…”

 

His eyes shot open.

“Margaret, what in the world are you talking about?! Are you a fool?! My friend and _died_ and you say it’s not all that bad?!”

 

“Shut up and listen to me” she pressed her paw on his muzzle, not enough to hurt him.

“There’s a reason Louisa and Poe snapped at me. I was foolish to go into the fight...I discovered two sunrises ago that I was expecting kits”

 

…..

 

“You’re what?!”

 

Nathaniel was not sure if he should be delighted or angered by the news.

 

If she was pregnant, then—

“Why were you fighting?!”

“I’m sorry, Okay?! I wasn’t going to...but I couldn’t allow my clan to suffer. It was stupid of me...but Poe checked with me and I have no injuries that harmed the kits. I promised that I won’t do that again unless it’s for defence. I’ll do that for me, you, and the kits”

 

_Kits…_

 

Starclan has really blessed them with a family of their own. He was given the news the same time that he lost his dear friend...a sign that he still has a family here in The Guild and Starclan.

 

It’s almost like a second chance with his loved ones.

 

_I will protect them with my whole life._

 

Nathaniel purred lightly and pressed his muzzle against Margaret’s. Despite her typical stubborn and snappy attitude, he loved her with all of his heart.

 

“I love you, Margaret”

“I love you too, furball” she purred deeply, “Now...if you want to join the vigil, you need to go back to sleep and I will wake you up for it. Want me to stay?”

 

Nathaniel nodded. He wanted to be as close with her and their kits right now. He needed them…

 

The cream and brown she-cat curled around her made and closed her eyes. Nathaniel protectively wrapped his tail around her and rested his chin above her neck.

 

_Starclan, keep Franklin in good care and thank you for this blessing._


End file.
